Media storage disks such as compact disks (CD), digital video disks (DVD) or video compact disks (VCD) have rapidly gained popularity with consumers. For the purposes of retail, transportation, and storage by the end user, such disks are normally provided contained within a case. Different types of CD, VCD or DVD cases are known. Such normally include a disk engaging means which is arranged such that when it is pressed, the perimeter profile of the engaging means changes and reduces the degree of hold that it provides to the disk. The construction of DVDs means that known disk engaging means relying on friction at an edge of the disks has become undesirable. The fact that DVDs consist of two laminated layers of polycarbonate, a frictional edge engagement and/or bending of the disk for engagement and removal can cause disk and hence data damage.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide improvements in or relating to apparatus for holding media storage disks of a kind having a central hole which will overcome the abovementioned disadvantages and/or at least provide the public with a useful choice.